New Memories
by ELfict
Summary: In the park, on the swings, was the place to start making some new memories.


**A/N: So, I don't know how many of you have seen a certain picture of Castle and Beckett on *spoiler alert* swings yet, but this is based on that particular picture. If you haven't seen it yet, I put a link on my profile page, at the bottom. (It isn't really necessary to see it before reading, though.)**

* * *

><p><strong>New Memories<strong>

It was a quiet evening.

The park was basically deserted, aside from an old couple taking a stroll, enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. They held on to each other for support, the elderly man obviously having trouble walking. He still continued, slowly, step by step. His wife patiently walked with him, letting him lean on her when he needed to.

They loved each other, that much was clear.

She wanted to have that when got older. Someone to be there. Someone to be there for.

The last couple of weeks had given her a slightly different perspective on life. Maybe it was the fact that she had been incredible lucky to survive getting shot, and even the doctors were surprised at her recovery. Maybe it was hearing Castle talk about his feelings at her bedside when he didn't know she could hear anything.

He loved her. And she wanted to try to let him in. Even if she wasn't good at it, just like that man wasn't good at walking. She knew Castle would be there if she needed him to be. Probably even at times when she didn't need him.

She was trying to let him in. And that's why when he called her, she told him to meet her here, in the park. At the swings. Where her mother always used to take her.

Despite her best efforts, her mind went back to those memories as she slowly swayed back and forth on the swing, her feet lightly brushing the ground.

Her feet couldn't reach the ground when she was younger. She smiled as she thought of how her dad had pushed her, laughing himself. She'd been giggling with pleasure as her father's strong hands pushed her higher and higher, until she felt like she was flying. Her mother had been taking pictures before sitting down on the swing next to her, chuckling when Kate yelled at her father to push her higher, so she'd still be higher than her mother. She always had been a little competitive.

Beckett looked to her side and let her hand rest on the empty swing beside her for a moment, the laughter from the memory ringing in her ears as if it had just happened.

When Castle approached, she could feel his presence behind her before he even greeted her. Her hand dropped from the swing, and was replaced by Castle as he sat down beside her.

"Hey." He smiled gently at her.

She smiled back. "Hi."

For a moment, they were both silent, staring off into the distance. Even though it wasn't uncomfortable, they both sensed the importance of what was about to come.

"My mom used to take me here." She broke the silence with the soft admission. He remained silent, waiting for her to continue, quietly amazed at the fact that he was the one she was sharing this with.

The thoughtful look on her face was replaced by a smile as she continued, raising her head and turning towards the swing where he was sitting on. "We sat next to each other on these swings, trying to see who could reach the highest." Biting her lip, she hid a smile. "It wasn't entirely fair, really. My dad never pushed me high enough."

He smiled now, too. It was definitely something he could picture happening. A younger, carefree Kate, stubbornly trying to get as high as possible in order to beat her mother. His smile faded slightly and his breath caught in his throat when he realized something. "I− Did she…?" His eyes shot up to hers, before looking down at the swing for a short moment. "Was this" he paused, "her swing?"

Giving him a soft smile, her eyes warm, she whispered, "Yes." She had no idea why she whispered, but somehow it seemed too hard to admit it at a normal volume.

The truth hit him hard no matter how softly she spoke.

For a moment he felt like he was intruding, he felt awkward, out of place. Which was a rare feeling for him. "You don't… mind?" He nearly choked on the words. She knew exactly what he meant.

It was uncharacteristic for him to seem so self-conscious, and she felt her heart warm a little at his obvious respect for her mother, and the memories surrounding her. "Castle..." she hesitated, contemplating how to continue. "I want to let you in."

Blinking, he tried to reel his mind around her words. The depth of the meaning behind them.

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "In the last months, you've been by my side the entire time. I mean, you were always there when I needed you. I− I'm really grateful for that, even if I didn't always show it."

He grinned. "You did get cranky sometimes."

Rolling her eyes, she playfully punched his shoulder as he chuckled. "I'm trying to say something important here, you know." She smiled.

Just like a like a switch he went from joking to serious. "I know. Sorry, go on."

When he was watching at her intently, she took a deep breath to gather up the courage she needed to say the next words. "I want to give us a chance. And in order for… _that _to work out, I need to let you in." She bit her lip again as she almost shyly met his sparkling eyes. "I want to let you in."

He truly felt like jumping in the air and doing a happy dance right about now, but since it didn't seem too appropriate he decided to wait until he got back to his apartment. "Thank you." He said instead, sincerely being thankful that she was letting him in. Grateful for the chance she was giving him, _them. _

Suddenly remembering why he'd called to meet her in the first place, he told her as he reached down to grab his bag, "I've got something for you."

Her curiosity piqued, she followed the movement of his hands with her eyes, as he lifted a small rectangular object from the bag. A book, she noticed when sat up straight. Her eyes widened. Not just a book.

"I wanted you to be the first to read it." He said as he handed her an early copy of 'Heat Rises'.

Their fingers brushed, and acting on an impulse, she laced her fingers with his, the book tightly clasped in her other hand. Resting their interlaced fingers on her knee, the swings now turned completely towards each other, she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said once he was finally able to break his eyes away from their touching hands, smiling.

They sat there like that for a while, content with just each other's company. "So Castle…" She broke the silence. "Think you can get higher than me?"

Grinning, he replied, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Definitely." She released his hand and returned her swing to its normal position.

"Oh, you're on."

Their laughter echoed through the park, and she filed the moment away in her mind.

It was time to make some new memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The elderly couple actually exists. I don't know them, but I see them from time to time when I walk through the park near my house. I think they're at least 80 years old, and they're always together. That never fails to make me smile. :)  
>Also, Emily, thank you. :)<br>As for all of you, I'd love to hear your thoughts. (And yes, that was an 'oh-so-subtle' hint. In case you missed it.)  
><strong>


End file.
